kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Asha Rahiro/Relationships
Humans/Halfs Leez Asha had rescued Leez from the sura attack that destroyed her village. At first, disliking the young girl's attitude, Asha made to leave her to die, but once Leez introduced herself as "Kubera Leez," Asha immediately changed her mind, stating that because of her name, "(she) had to protect her." Because of this, Leez feels indebted to Asha, eager to let Asha trust her, and wanting to form a bond with her. Asha's cold exterior makes this very difficult. Throughout the manhwa, their relationship goes through lot of ups and downs. Brilith When Leez and Asha first arrive to Atera, Brilith is introduced as Asha's "only" friend, and vice versa. It is considered a sort of mystery as to how the two manage to get along, despite their personality differences, although Brilith reveals how they met in the AAA Magician ArcSeason 1 Chapter 4: AAA Magician . In N11, Brilith took the magic exam in Rindhallow, hoping for at least an A rank so she could take back her mother's memento, the Staff of Agni (then under the ownership of Natasha Ross). As she was a priestess candidate, Brilith took the exam at age 17, which is rather early. Since she lacked a test partner, 16 year-old Asha Rahiro was chosen for her, much to Brilith's dismay at being paired with such a young (not a priestess candidate) and rude "boy". This reaction is mutual. However, thanks to Asha's calculating talent and her own divine affinity, they were able to pass the first couple of tests with a good combined score, which resulted in the third test room being filled up with simulated sura projections—an unprecedented fact, according to the examiners. With a little secret help from Agni, they were able to pass this test with a high score- leading Asha to gain a little bit of respect for Brilith, and vice versa- in Asha's case, taking back what she said about Brilith, "-having no wrinkles on the brain," and saying she was better than Asha had originally thoughtSeason 1 Episode 24: AAA Magician (4). Brilith was pleased by this sudden change in Asha's behavior, and mentally wished her the best of luck on the final test. However, only Brilith was allowed to take the final test, reserved for triple-attribute magicians, which Asha was not. This lead Asha to vigorously protest against this to an examiner, but Brilith, (after finishing her own test) defended her, even at the risk—or so she thought—of being disqualified. This act is shown to surprise AshaSeason 1 Episode 25: AAA Magician (5)- a possible helping factor of their eventually formed friendship. The test administrator, Laila Hemawati, then intervened, calming the two of them down. She then awarded Brilith her A rank magician card, and Asha her A++. Although Asha is at first disappointed at getting an A++ (the highest rank possible for a person without triple attributes) instead of an AA, as she needed to use the Human Search System in Eloth, Laila gave her signed consent to use it- if Asha accompanied Brilith to Eloth. Brilith and Asha left the Rindhallow examination together, Brilith ecstatic that she finally received her A rank, remarking that, "(She's) one step closer to my mother!" After hearing this, Asha revealed how she was envious of Brilith for having such an "innocent" goal, saying that "(her) path was tainted from the beginning, and there is no room for innocence."Season 1 Episode 25: AAA Magician (5) Brilith, who was so far narrating this to Leez, Lorraine, and Ruche, stopped here, saying it was not her place to reveal such things about Asha- leaving the group disappointed. Brilith appears to be thankful that she has Asha to discuss issues with, considering it much better than discussing it with the temple magiciansSeason 1 Episode 27: The Golden Knight (1). It is interesting to note that, despite the two women holding a considerable amount of information from each other, Brilith seems to know a lot of Asha's secrets, including the mystery of her right arm. Asha apparently trusts her more than others. Mirha Both girls had parents who died during the Cataclysm- Asha's father and Mirha's mother- so Mirha was taken in by Asha's mother and raised like a sister to Asha, although Asha did not feel any affection towards herSeason 2 Episode 174: Asha (1). The two girls separated in N2, after Mirha was accepted into the Eos Magic Academy while Asha was not, because of her divine affinity. Mirha attempted to comfort her, but Asha did not let her, stating that comforting words would only make her angrier. As their paths would diverge from this point, Asha told her to study hard, as Mirha would become a great magicianSeason 2 Episode 174: Asha (1). Years later, Mirha, who became the Priestess of the Wind, still wants to rekindle the relationship she had with Asha- although Asha does not. Gods God Kubera Suras Primeval Gods Visnu References Category:Relationships